Conventionally, data migration to the cloud and related cloud applications are unorganized and often lead to data loss, data corruption, unorganized data sets and other problematic scenarios that cost the organizations money and time to correct. Specific applications exist today that provide a workable solution to establishing an application programming interface (API), receiving data required by the application and eventually forwarding the data to a cloud-based application in a format that is compatible with the application(s).
However, those programs and applications that exist as portals or user interfaces to format and upload data are not easy to use and require a certain level of user expertise. The rules, programming nomenclature and other fine details create hardship for the users who are attempting to access and comply with formats require by outsourced applications operating in the cloud.